finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly Harper
Molly Harper was the survivor of the North Bay Bridge accident in Final Destination 5. Molly works at Presage Paper. She is the girlfriend of Sam Lawton. Molly was never intended to die in the bridge collapse, but her death on Flight 180 makes her the sixth survivor of the North Bay Bridge to die. Final Destination 5 In the beginning of the film, there is tension between her relationship with Sam when she breaks up with him. Molly, Olivia and Sam's best friend Peter were the only people Sam made an effort to save from the bridge collapse on the bus. In Sam Lawton's premonition, she did not die. It is later revealed that her reason for breaking up with Sam was because of his internship offer at Le Cáfe Miro 81 in France. She did not want to hold him back from doing what he loved because he refused to accept the offer since it would mean leaving her. At the end of the film Peter feels she has no more right to live than anyone else and tries to kill her so he can take her life but she is rescued by Sam. Due to Sam saving her, she cheated death, and died on Flight 180 as a result. 'Death' After Death manages to kill most of the survivors, Sam and Molly think they have survived Death. At the airport, getting ready to fly to Paris. They pass a group of high school students, revealing to be Alex Browning and Carter Horton, being thrown off a plane. Onboard, the plane explodes while in the air. The plane is revealed to be Flight 180, from the first film. Molly is sucked out the side of the plane and cut in half by the wing. Sam is burned alive as the flight crashes to ground. Signs/Clues *The fire on the stove in Le Cafe Miro 81 rises uncontrollably. *The lights in Molly's house and Le Cáfe Miro 81 flicker momentarily. *Molly tells Sam she wants the window seat. *In the premonition Sam gets cut in 2 by a sheet of steel, which in reality Molly is the one who gets cut in 2. *A plane is seen near Sam's cubicle when she, Sam and Olivia discuss Candice's death. *A photo of Sam and Molly was seen in Molly's house. In the photo, Molly and Sam were hugging, she was standing in front of Sam, and she died before Sam. *If she was to have left to get help when Sam told her too, she would still be alive. However she stayed and hit Peter and Peter tried to kill Molly but Sam interviened and that is how Molly cheated death and was able to die on Flight 180. *She was going to be killed by Peter by a knife. A knife can CUT. She was later CUT in half by a plane wing. Trivia *Molly is the only character along with Sam to be a survivor of an opening scenes disaster and die in another films opening disaster. *She is also the only survivor in the entire franchise who was not meant to die in an accident to be deceased. Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Harper, Molly Category:Survivors Not Meant To Die Harper, Molly Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Victims of Flight 180 Category:Blunt Force Trauma